My Gorgeous Pet
by HellsingGuardDog2468
Summary: This story is dedicated for all of you that just want to see Alucard in a sub position. There are possible themes that might seem non con, so there is a warning for triggers. This story is totally not cannon in any way, Arthur would never do this, but I just had to. Enjoy the story.


* * *

Now that he had his vampire where he wanted him, Arthur sat in a chair with his legs apart. Alucard was on his knees in front of his master, in his full leather suit with his arms strapped together at his back. Arthur observed the vampire, watching him keep his head lowered as he panted heavily from the activity they had just finished. He gripped the chain leash he had connected to Alucard's collar and yanked his head up higher. Alucard gritted his teeth as he stood on his knees. His master chuckled, enjoying his struggle, "Call me daddy." With his messed up hair in his face, Alucard panted through his gritted teeth, but said nothing. Seeing his resistance, Arthur back handed him across the face hard enough to make his head turn, never losing his pleasured smile as he, "Do it or I will let Mr. Farwell have at you and you know how far or he goes." Alucard 's eyes widened at the memories he had with this particular guest. His eyes narrowed again and he muttered through clenched teeth while still looking away, "... Daddy."

With a higher jerk of the leash, Aruther pulled Alucard's head closer and tilted his head up while making him look at Arthur, "Say that again, but louder." With a grunt, Alucard's surprised look turned into a glare, "Daddy."

Arthur gave his head a quick and firm shake, "Louder! And look at me as you say it!"

Alucard snarled as his leash was then yanked forth, causing him to lean forward onto Arthur's lap. He coughed and reluctantly lifted his head to look up at his master, "Daddy!" Arthur roughly pulled him up and closer, then kissed him passionatly on the lips. Alucard closed his eyes tightly as the rough kiss turned into a lip lock and then into a french kiss. He took deeper breaths and gave a soft moan as he felt his master's tongue pushing into his mouth. His chest was now heaving as he felt own tongue deceive him by caressing Arthur's. His mouth further deceived him when he began to salivate from the oral arousal, leading to him drooling out of the corner of his mouth.

His tongue searched the vampire's mouth, purposely teasing him until he gave a louder groan and closed his eyes tightly. Unable to resist, Alucard pushed into the kiss harder, giving in to the passion. Arthur's fingers reached into the cuff on his jacket sleeve and dug around in it for a second, then slipped out his handkerchief and wafted it to make it unfold. He put more effort in the kiss, his tongue pinned the base of his vampire's tongue, only for the tip of it to continue writhing around wildly. Arthur brought up his handkerchief as he took a deep breath, pausing for a split second and swiftly used the handkerchief in his hand to cover Alucard's nose and eyes. The moment Alucard flinched, Arthur pressed his covered thumb under his nose, blocking his airway.

Unable to breath, Alucard started shaking his head and pulling back. His master wrapped the chain leash around his hand and yanked Alucard's head closer by it. Pressing hard enough to feel Alucard's sharp teeth against the base of his tongue, Arthur pushed his tongue as far towards the back of Alucard's throat as possible. Because of how hard and far Arthur pulled on him, Alucard climbed onto his master's lap, straddling it as his body was slowly becoming limp from the lack of air.

Alucard still tried to flinch his head back, but Arthur kept him smothered until his kiss began to weaken. At that moment, he slipped the handkerchief away from his face and released him from the kiss. Alucard immediately gasped, filling his chest with air. He panted heavily through his mouth, but this worn appearance was visibly turning Arthur on. His master had a hungry glimmer in his eyes, he chuckled as he threw the leash over his shoulder, "Was that too much for you?~" With one hand, he cupped Alucard's cheek and gently stroked his lips with his thumb. With the other hand, he reached his hand down to grab the leash which was now at his side. Alucard would have growled, but he was still panting, catching his breath "You will... have to do... sooo much more... for it to be too much."

Arthur pulled the leash end up, casually waving the handle of it at Alucard's face, "Is that an invitation?" He asked, watching his vampire's expression turn from worn to aggravated. Alucard opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur began pulling the leash. The chain slowly rubbed against the back of Arthur's shoulder as it pulled it downward, "I will take it as an invitation." Alucard growled and pulled back, but his master suddenly yanked on it, forcing Alucard's head to rest on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur rested his head on Alucard's shoulder as well, "I will make you sweat in that hot leather.~" With the end of the leash in his hand, he wrapped the chain around his palm to remove any slack, then he began unzipping the crotch of his suit. Alucard's eyes widened with surprise and immediately tried to back off his lap, but Arthur spread his own legs wider to pin Alucard's legs to either side of the chair, "Oh no, don't you dare. You are going to stay like that."

"You..." he struggled, trying to move his arms to stop him, but only struggled in his bindings. Arthur gave an aroused groan at the display as he unzipped his crotch, letting his cock slip out of the opening first and then his balls. Still resting his head on Alucard's shoulder, he cupped his genitals in his hand and firmly groped them. His vampire vocally moaned right in his ear, making Arthur moan as well and slowly run his tongue up Alucard's ear. His stroked his balls with the tips of his fingers on his free hand and began gripping the shaft of his cock with his other hand. Alucard was now panting in his master's ear, slowly becoming more vocal as he did. Arthur squeezed the shaft and slowly moved his thumb onto his frenulum. The moment his thumb made contact with that sensitive spot, Alucard gasped shakily. His subtly trembling thighs attempted to close, only to squeeze Arthur's lap. He could feel the hotness starting to form and the blood beginning to fill, "Master-"

Arthur began to rub his frenulum in a slow circular motion, speaking with loving poison in his voice, "What did I tell you to call me?" He suddenly pressed his thumb nail into the super sensitive spot. Alucard shut his eyes tightly, loudly groaning in pain before shouting, "Daddy!" His master laughed at this and pressed his thumb against the hardening end, giving it a firm and rough rub while still holding onto his shaft, "That's a good vampire. Now harden for me." He started rubbing his shaft vigorously, making the vampire try to spread his legs more, only to be stopped by the chair's arms. Watching and feeling Alucard's body slowly giving in, Arthur gently bit the vampire's ear and scraped his teeth off of it before whispering in his ear, "Come on, you hopeless beast. You moaning monster, harden for your daddy."

Alucard's breaths deepened, his chest was heaving and his eyes shut tightly. In a shaking voice, he muttered in his master's ear, "Easy, Daddy." The graceful words made Arthur give an almost beastly growl of arousal, he gripped his vampire's shaft with passion and squeezed it, "Oh, you gorgeous creature!" With the leash still in his hand, he grabbed Alucard's shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Alucard grunted in surprise as they both fell to the ground, with Alucard hitting it. He had the air knocked out of his lungs as Arthur squeezed his shoulders, "Now... I will take what I want." He slowly ran his hand down Alucard's leather bound body, feeling the curve of his chest to his mid section and the structure of his elegant body. With every pant, the suit creaked and groaned, like music to Arthur's ears, "That looks a little tight.~" He observed his beast's face as the vampire's eyes closed. Arthur's hand slide between Alucard's legs, "Perhaps quite warm.~" The vampire's eyes quickly flaired opened, "Get out of-!" His words were cut off by the sound of a zipper opening. Arthur was grinning with hunger, "Let's open it up. That might cool you down." Aiming to knock the air out of Arthur, Alucard prepared to close his legs on Arthur's sides, but his master had thought ahead of him. He placed his hands on his vampire's inner thighs and slide them down to his knees, "I see you are planning, devil.~" He jerked Alucard's knees apart further, turning his legs outward, causing the vampire to flinch from strain on his hips. Arthur's nails scratched the leather as he gripped onto his knees, "Do you feel the tension?"

"No-" Alucard did not want to admit it, but the tension was tight, Arthur looked like an animal ready to pounce. "-I can't feel a thing." The mischief glimmered in Arthur's eyes, "Then I should give you something you can feel." He gripped the chain leash and jerked Alucard's neck up, "So gorgeous~ The amount of beauty in one thing-" Alucard grunted as Arthur yanked his head to the side, dropping him to the floor again. He then grabbed Alucard's hip and shoved him to turn over, "Let me show you something nice.~" With his arms still strapped behind his back, Alucard was now pressed against the floor, the side of his head particularly. Pleased with himself, Arthur slipped the chain between Alucard's legs and slowly pulled up, lifting his hips. The chain pressed against his hardened cock, aimed to press against his sore frenulum. He grunted from the discomfort and automatically lifted his hips. He stabilized himself on his knees, but Arthur kept pulling up, angling the chain to be pulling it forwards to hook and press against the crease of his rear. The chain pulled taut, Arthur even starting to jerk on it. His vampire separated his legs a bit further, accommodating to the pain, "Daddy, I'm up. I'm up-"

"Shhhhhh," Arthur stroked his hip, getting on his knees as well, "You are doing well, my pet. Now hush and let me give you this." Through the opened zipper in the back of Alucard's suit, Arthur inserted his fingers and began caressing his anus. The sudden touch made Alucard's breath hitch, he pressed his right shoulder onto the ground. e then heard the opening of a short zipper. He looked to the side, seeing the shadow of Arthur opening his pants. His breath started to quicken and his tongue slowly became dry, "Are you sure you want to do that? Fornicate with a monst-" The leash suddenly whipped around Alucard's head and ended up going across the inside of his mouth, between his teeth. The chain was yanked back; Alucard clamped his teeth onto it, grunting from the strain on the corners of his mouth. His eyes shut tightly as he felt Arthur's hot and hard dick press against his entrance. His master practically growled as he spoke, "Do not finish that statement! But, yes! I am positive!" Looking up, Arthur took a long and deep breath, he blinked a few times trying to calm down. "This... this is what I want to do." Closing his eyes, he gave in to the lust as he began pushing his hips forwards. Wrapping the chain around his palms, he gripped them tighter, pulling Alucard's head back, "Be silent, I only want to hear your moans."

All Alucard could do was lowly groan, he felt his master's cock pushing in deeper, the pace of his thrusts were slow, but increasing in speed. His hands balled into fists and his shoulders moved as he instinctively tried to stabilise himself. His tongue was already dry, but he licked the chain his fangs were caught on.

Arthur suddenly forced his cock in deeper, pushing against the area over Alucard's prostrate. The vampire groaned loudly in pain and yet the moment his prostrate was pressed against, a wave of chills and gratification flooded through him. He felt his groin muscles tightening just a bit further right before he ejaculated onto the floor. Groaning, he shook his head, only for Arthur to yank on the chain harder, "Do not try anything, you will behave yourself, do you understand?" Alucard only lowered his head as much as the chain permitted him. His master began thrusting at a hard and steady pace, only tugging on the chain each time he pushed in. The leather creaked at the front of Alucard's hips and his longer, black hair was disheveled over his eyes and displayed elegantly on the ground. Arthur slackened the chain a bit, giving it length to reach back further. He placed his hands on his vampire's hips, tightening the chain as he gripped them, "Now, feel this.~" He dug his nails into the leather and began thrusting harder, increasing his speed. His teeth gritted from effort and arousal from hearing his pet give a loud and muffled moan from pain, but also from pleasure. Having the clamp his teeth on the leash prevented Alucard from panting as hard as he wanted to, his body ached for air. Arthur yanked him back by the chain in his mouth, hard enough to bring Alucard to stand on his knees. He angled his thrusts upwards as he leaned his head over Alucard's shoulder. His lips caressed the vampire's neck in the form of adoring kisses, "You can take this.~ You can take so much more." Arthur's breaths became more rapid and vocal as he began to climax, "Come on, give me one last loud moan." He harshly jerked his hips up, pushing in all the way causing Alucard to loudly groan and bite down onto the leash. His master lowered him back down onto the ground and went over him himself, placing his hands on the ground. He loudly grunted and rubbed his hips against Alucard's, feeling the muscles in his groin tighten, "Ahh~ come on." His muscles clenched as his body gave in to ejaculation and he cummed into his pet. The chain fell out of Alucard's mouth, allowing him to properly pant for the much needed air. His body froze, feeling the warmed cum enter his body. Arthur gave a sigh of satisfaction and patted Alucard's hip, enjoying the slap sound of leather as he did, "There~ You have been so good. Behaving so well." He leaned down and kissed the back of Alucard's neck as he slowly pulled out of him, "You are going to go and clean yourself up then meet me in the library, understand?" He asked as he began undoing the bonds on Alucard's arms. His vampire nodded, still catching his breath, he grunted from arousal after feeling Arthur successfully pull out, "Very well... daddy." Arthur gave him one last praising pat on the hip, then reached his hand between his vampire's legs and gripped the zipper. He pulled it up to close his suit as he spoke, "I will see you then." He then closed the zipper over his crotch and rubbed it soothingly for a bit before he used Alucard as a support to push himself up. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his pants and walked away, pulling up his zipper.

Alucard waited till Arthur left to begin pushing himself up, he placed a hand on the ground and pushed himself up to stand only to stagger right before he straightened up. A smirk of pleasure came to his face as he looked back to see where Arthur left to, "He never lets me down." Alucard uttered as he began heading towards the bathroom, unclipping the leash from his collar, "I would expect no less from that man." He walked into a hallway and turned to an opened bathroom door, the yellow glow framed the elegant, cream coloured bathroom, decorated with purple flowers. He moved his hand over to the other side of the doorknob and closed it behind him.

* * *


End file.
